


orion

by bluelongan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelongan/pseuds/bluelongan
Summary: in times of change, a constant keeps Noctis grounded.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	orion

After a long day of exploring dungeons and fighting beasts, the Regalia finally pulled to a stop when the sun began to set over the land of Eos. The Haven and the surrounding woods were bathed in golden rays of light, with trees swaying in the gentle breeze as the animals scurried back to their burrows and caves to settle for the night. The retinue slipped into their usual routine for camping, a tedious process made enjoyable with easy banter and laughter in the air. With the tents set up and their bellies full, there finally was time for relaxation and reflection. The sky had turned a beautiful midnight blue after the sun had set, the air was cool and the chirping of the crickets signalled the end of the day.

Noctis did not consider himself an introspective or astute person. He was far from what would be expected of the future King of Lucis - a title that his father had held with pride and dignity. With his father’s death, the war with Niflheim and the colossal task of restoring Insomnia, the weight on Noctis’s shoulders felt much heavier. Although Umbra’s visit had helped calm his fears for Luna’s safety, his worry did not dissipate as he counted the hours till he met her in Altissia.

That night, he felt a little more melancholy than usual. Insecurity, doubt and guilt gnawed at his heart when he thought of what awaited him, the expectations he had to meet and the shoes he had to fill. Despite the guidance and support he received, he lay awake at night, painfully reminded of his inadequacies and flaws. That could be why his father sent him away, he thought bitterly, because he wouldn't have been able to protect himself, much less the rest of the people like he should have.

Sombre and lost in his thoughts with the fire crackling in the background, Noctis felt a touch on his shoulder. A touch that wasn't Gladio's playful shove or Prompto's quick tap, but a gentle and reassuring pat. 

Ignis's presence always seemed to have that effect on Noctis. The collected and rational voice of logic had been at his side for as long as Noctis could remember. He was his retainer, tutor and caregiver, and Noctis felt more grateful than he would ever show. Ignis sat beside Noctis and they sat in comfortable silence with the sounds of nature around them. Moments like these where it was just the two of them were hard to come by, and although both of them were too shy to admit it, they looked forward to such moments.

“Something on your mind, Noct?” Ignis ventured. 

Noctis wasn’t surprised by the question. After all this time, Ignis could read him like an open book. Everything Ignis had done for him, from things like mending a button on his shirt to always being near and protecting him in battle might just be Ignis’s duty, but perhaps his drowsiness and the late hours of the night made Noctis more sentimental and the fondness in his heart grew.

“Where are Prompto and Gladio?”

“They went to the store to get more supplies. I thought perhaps… we can do a little stargazing tonight. The sky is clear and the weather is fine.”

Noctis glanced up at the sky. Ignis was right, as always. The stars seemed brighter that night, with less clouds obscuring their beauty. 

“Well,” he yawned, “I ran out of fishing lines anyway.”

“I don’t think you would have the slightest bit more luck fishing in the night than in the day. Definitely because of the poor visibility and all that.”

Noctis rolled his eyes and Ignis made a poor attempt at hiding his snigger. Ignis wasn’t entirely wrong, after all. He didn’t consider himself a bad angler, but he still had a lot to learn.

And so they pulled their chairs closer and pointed out constellations, as well as traded facts about astronomy (which sometimes ended up as another lecture with Noctis as an unwilling student). Those were times that Noctis truly treasured — Where he had no crown, no destiny to fulfill and no promises to keep. Maybe he also wandered into dangerous territory, picturing Ignis by his side every day and night. If he was braver and more confident, he might have let himself dream of something more. Maybe even act on his dreams, no matter how unattainable they sounded. 

As Noctis's lids grew heavy and the stars began to lose their sharpness, dissolving into specks of light, his head rested on a shoulder and an arm was put around him. Years ago, they were just like this sitting under the same sky, as wide-eyed children who gazed at the stars with wonder and hope, unaware of the future that lay ahead.

Like the constellations, there are some things that would never change. Ignis rested his head against Noctis's, and Noctis thought he would be alright with staying like this forever, with the stars watching over them. 

He fell asleep, and he dreamt of ruling the starry skies with Ignis's hand in his.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
